Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terrean Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terran people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! Catalogue of Religions Setup: 1. Ruled By: 2. Origin: 3. Overview of Beliefs: Christianity List of Catholic/Patriarchical Branches of Christianity Overall Catholic Beliefs: Jesus is the Son of God (third person of the trinity, others being Father and the Holy Ghost), the Pope is the Vicar of Christ on earth. The Bible is the Holy Book, and traditions also hold up the faith. Although there are numerous catholic churches in Terra, each of them carries approximately the same beliefs. Many of the Churches were a result of a schism with a parent church over some small matter. The main father-daughter schism relationship is between the Terrean Catholic Church (aka the Deltarian Church) and 4 of the newest Catholic Faiths. List of Protestant Branches of Christianity Independent Church of Divine Rengheed Church of the Almighty Path Church of the Holy Love of Jesus Christ Monotheistic Religions Polytheistic Religions Hobaism Hellenic polytheism Church of the Auditor 1. The Auditor, a woman who chooses her successor 2. Origin- Kalistan 3. Overview of Beliefs- There are 5 Goddesses who rule life and death, but they are predominatly deist in nature. They're largest roles were in the creation of Terra, and the realm of death. The Church also believes in reincarnation, but with some modifications. If you were good in life, you go to Agri Caeli, a place of eternal bliss, never to be reincarnated again. If they were bad, then they go to Hell, where they are punished for thier transgressions, then once thier punishment is over, they are reborn. They tend to be highly moralistic, but most members are relatively good at not forcing thier morals upon others. Geraja 1. The Raja Sameer O.D. Reinbeau 2. Originated in 450 BC, not created by any one person 3. The native religion of Malivia, it is polytheistic and pagan. Followers believe in many gods that represent the various aspects of human society. Tritism 1. None. However, there are several Tritist religious leaders. 2. Originated in 375 AD, by Muhammed Akbar. 3. A tritheistic religion of three gods, the Creator, the Observer, and the Destroyer. Some non-Tritists firmly believe all Tritists are insane for believing in Tritism, while many Tritists think all non-Tristists are insane for not believing in Tritism. Thartitism 1. The Sacrosanct high priests; they are led by the Sacrosanct high priest of Thartiti, Zhikep V 2. Originated in Zuma (Today Tirkalara), date unknown 3. The native religion of the Zuman people. Thartitists believe in about 23 different animal gods, whose leader and creator is Thartiti, the snake-like singer of the worlds. Pantheism 1. Various Pantheresses and Pantherors(religious leaders) 2. In the Kregon region in Lodamun 3. Check out their beliefs here: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Lodamun#Pantheism Spiritualities/Religious Philosophies Taoic Religions Scientology 1. Scientology services are delivered throughout Terra under license from SLI Int (Scientology Life Improvement International). SLI Int's Terran headquarters are located in the city of Scientia, in the Republic of Dranland. 2. From the late 2160s through the mid-2170s, a large group of Scientologists sailed the Terran seas aboard a flotilla of ships, including the 350-foot vessel Apollo, known as the "flagship" of the flotilla and called "Flag" for short. At that time, special advanced auditing (Scientology religious counselling) and training services were ministered only aboard Flag. However, as more and more Scientologists wanted to participate in these services, the lack of sufficient space required a move to land. In 2183, the ships sailed to an uninhabited area of Elbian in Dranland and established their "Flag Land Base", which was later renamed to Scientia the following year for PR purposes. The Founding Church of Scientology was formed in 2184. 3. Scientology is an applied religious system that is used to bring about positive changes in life, to help others, and to achieve full enlightenment as an immortal spiritual being. Buddhism 1. There are a number of (non-competeing) sects, each of which has its own leader(s). 2. The philosophy arose in Eastern Seleya from the interaction of a number of scholars, known as Buddhas (="enlightened ones"). There is no agreement on an official founder. 3. The followers of Buddhism believe in reincarnation. They believe that we are bound on the wheel of fate or Karma until we can achieve Nirvana or freedom from desire. It is thought that the Four Noble Truths and the Noble Eightfold Path are a means to escape the cycle of rebirth. Official Zen Committee of Keymon 1. Led by the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon, currently His Holiness Thibau Mingyinyo. 2. Zen Buddhism has existed in Keymon since Bryce Leigh and his followers first landed on the island in 2103. However following the subsequent Dolgarian Exodus and immigration from nearby nations it has become marginalised to the Church of Keymon. Currently around 22% of the population is Zen Buddhist. 3. Traditional Buddhist beliefs but with added emphasis on meditation. State Worship 1. Grand Viceroy Vincent D. Garton and the Nuncirist Party 2. 2269 at the same time as the Nuncirist Movement. 3. This radical movement believes that the State supersedes all religion and should in itself be worshipped - in accordance with Nuncirist beliefs of omnipotent state. Pha'elem Druid Aretism Category:Religion Category:Projects